


一切尽在不言中(When You Say Nothing at All)

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 诺丁山AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: Peter不记得自己说什么了，但他肯定说过“嘿奥斯本先生，你有件粘了咖啡渍的白衬衣在我家你想去拿么”之类的蠢话，噢，好像还问了Harry愿不愿意在这边停一段时间查看项目，他可以住自己家……还有，他应该没忘记告诉Harry“我爱你”吧?不管了，在一片闪光灯和尖叫声里Harry朝他走来，然后踮起脚亲了亲他。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker





	一切尽在不言中(When You Say Nothing at All)

从前在一个不知名小城里有一家摄像馆兼当地报社，报社里有个摄影师叫Peter Parker，听说是个很厉害的大学生，因为不得不照顾年迈的姨母而毕业后回到了这里。Peter待人很和善，有一点害羞。对了，他有个发小叫Gwen，是小报社里的记者——别瞎想，他俩真不是一对。

从前在人人向往的纽约城有个大集团叫oscop，有个年纪轻轻死了爹的CEO叫Harry Osborn。这位神秘的奥斯本家族独子向来是各家媒体争相报道、各家公司争相合作的对象，听说人长得帅还单身——别瞎想，单身也不是你的。还有各种小报津津乐道的“患有家族病的奥斯本独子通过不为人知的手段搞定了董事会老古董的秘闻”之类小道新闻。

这两人从未见过面，别急，马上就要创造一个机会让他们见面——比如，一个浪漫的偶遇?噢，拜托，俗气的爱情故事也是甜美的。

奥斯本的小总裁决定要去那个不知名的小城，就是Peter生活的那个小城，投资一个很有潜力的项目。当他趴在河边的围栏上微皱着眉权衡利弊的时候，金色的刘海被风一下一下撩拨着——Peter刚好路过。城里的人都知道有位纽约大总裁要来开发这里，这对小城的平淡生活而言是件可以开开眼界的大事儿。Peter心想，这就是纽约来的大总裁了吧…?毕竟小城里没几个穿着精致的白衬衫和西服马甲的年轻人。他的头发跟今天的阳光一样灿烂…要不拍一张…就当作报纸头条…不算偷拍的…

当他眯起一只眼，用他那不怎么值钱的小相机对准Harry摁下快门时，Harry刚好偏了偏头。Harry有点不悦，怎么到了这么个穷乡僻壤也有人要偷拍，不懂隐私吗?但是那个看上去质朴天真的穿连帽衫的大男孩并不像小报狗仔一样被发现后落荒而逃，反而有点不好意思地向他招招手，然后走过来。Peter尴尬地用手摸摸乱糟糟的头发：“嘿，你好……啊不，我的意思是冒昧问问，您就是来自纽约的oscop集团CEO吗？”他希望自己不要显得太突兀…Peter，保持礼貌和冷静，面带微笑，像Gwen采访别人那样。他停了一下，看见Harry朝他看了一眼，哦老天，他的眼睛…透蓝的眼睛，像是一尘不染，又像是深邃如海。“是啊，我就是Osborn，Harry Osborn。”干得漂亮Peter，对方回答了你的请求。“我想，呃，跟您拍几张照片…您知道，小城里的居民很期待大事件的发生——毕竟这里的生活很平淡。”他无意识地用手指一遍遍摩擦着相机，等着回答。

“行啊，那拍几张吧。拍完看看效果。”Harry懒懒地回应，扯扯领口。

“能邀请您去河滩边拍吗?”Peter没想到这么顺利，试探性地问着。

“可以。”Harry只是耸耸肩，用他一贯无所谓的语气回答。

Peter很擅长拍照——废话，他要拍不好Gwen会杀了他的。Harry似乎想要活跃气氛，又或者是单纯觉得好玩，捡起一块石头试图打出水漂——那块石头不情不愿地在水上蹦哒了两下就消失了。Peter忍不住笑了一下。Harry瞪了他一下，笑什么笑啊，没见过总裁打水漂?“你那样不对Harry，要这样…”Peter似乎有那么一瞬忘记了自己的身份，直呼Harry的姓名，然后弯腰捡起一块鹅卵石以一个夸张的姿势扔了出去——后果就是没碰几下就沉底了。Peter后知后觉自己潜意识把Harry当朋友了——不仅喊了对方的名字，还…似乎嘲笑了对方的打水漂技术?天啊这真的不是他的本意!他有点惊恐地等待着Harry的反应。但对方只是哈哈大笑起来：“我还以为你有多大能耐呢，Pete。”Peter为那个小小的爆破音愣了一下，然后也开怀大笑起来。

噢，看啊，在那个阳光灿烂的下午，两个英俊的小伙子在河滩边笑得直不起腰，好像生活中一切烦恼都微不足道。

“那我周末来拿照片…照得挺好，我想留一份。”Harry脸上挂着笑容，理理衣服。“噢，噢，当然可以，这是地址……”Peter急于回答，他很怀疑自己会报错地址。然后他向远去的Harry挥挥手告别，笑得有点憨。——别看我，这个见面机会可是Harry Osborn亲自创造的噢。

于是从周五晚上开始Peter就开始紧张了。他一晚上都在往楼上Gwen家跑——磕磕巴巴地向她询问该如何穿得“显得很帅气却又看不出是特意打扮过”，因为“明天店里有个重要的人要来”。Gwen白眼：“你恋爱了?”然后Peter睁大了眼睛，忿忿地吐槽好友的八卦，然后一五一十告诉她。“不过，Harry好像不是很喜欢被别人跟着…能不能…能不能保密?”末了他加了一句，浓眉皱成一团。

然后Peter一直等到了周日早上，他看到Harry带着墨镜出现了——他几乎就要在心底呻吟了，该死的运气，为什么偏偏要在这时候来?在他为了应付这条街上的小混混flash而急得满头大汗的时候?

“这个月报社有几个钱的收入?嗯?不是大学生毕业吗?还不是穷得叮当响。”又高又胖的男人占据了整个柜台。Peter捏紧了拳头。他想给他有力的一拳，但是那对报社的影响不好，谁知道他会不会砸了这件小门店呢?他还是很有礼貌地请他出去，右拐去那间音响效果很好的酒吧找乐子，他如果不投稿不拍照报社服务不了他。

Harry貌似明白了，单手摘下了墨镜。“噢嗨Pete，我了解了一下你们报社，你觉得搬到纽约去怎么样?”Peter傻了，OMG他这是被金主选中了可以去纽约发展Gwen肯定开心死了但是等等aunt May怎么办。然后过了一秒钟他意识到Harry在帮他解围。好吧不管怎么说都是好事。Peter选择了无视flash，挂上一个标准的Gwen式职业笑容。“那个真是个大惊喜啊，Harry。烦请您等一下，我取个资料，我们找个安静的地方谈谈。”他转身去拿包装地整整齐齐的照片，然后听到Harry冷漠地告诉flash，“我想这桩私人生意…你看上去不太适合做旁听和助理，无意冒犯，但那间小酒吧也许能满足你因找不到工作而空虚的肥胖身体。”Peter绷紧神经，下一秒就打算挡在Harry身前——flash的拳头很重的，他小时候就知道。但是他只是听到flash恼怒的骂骂咧咧渐渐远去。Harry不愧是年纪轻轻就当上总裁的人…三句两句就把他解决了…“那个流氓经常挑事?”

“呃，是的…抱歉，耽误你的时间了，照片给你。”Peter低着头，看不清表情。“那个，谢谢你了，我其实很想给他一拳。”Harry对他眨眨眼睛，“下次就又快又狠地打上去，我相信你的能力哦。”他接过照片，声音里染上笑意，“我是认真的，关于来纽约发展，你看，你摄影技术挺好。”Peter忍不住小小地“wow”了一声。“这真的……太……”他们不约而同地笑出了声。

Peter在Harry走后马上给Gwen打了个电话：“噢我的老天Gwen你知道吗……Harry太厉害了，他简直像个救我于水火之中的天使!……还有…他，呃，支持我们将来去纽约发展!”于是Peter的单方面尖叫变成了他和Gwen双方的。

我又来制造机会了，毕竟要推进关系嘛!呃，可能有点老套，但是他们一定会喜欢的。

当Harry和Peter在一个匆忙地早晨双双赶去上班的时候，命运让他们在Peter居住的那条街上街角的小咖啡馆外装撞上了，Harry恰巧撞上手里握着一杯滚烫咖啡的Peter，棕色的液体从他的领口开始浸湿了衬衫——他痛呼了一声。“啊啊啊啊啊抱歉!!!!”Peter手足无措，“有烫到么?也许…你需要换件衣服了……Harry?!”Peter尴尬地脸发烫，Harry歪了歪脑袋。“呃，我家很近…你需不需要…需不需要换身衣服…?”

这就是为什么现在Harry穿着大一号的皱巴巴衬衫站在Peter乱糟糟的家里，而Peter从进门开始就手忙脚乱收拾着卧室里丢了一床的衣服和铺满纸张的桌面。他抓抓头发：“呃，梅婶婶这两天不在家，我搞得挺乱的…抱歉…”Harry当着Peter的面换了衣服，这让Peter感到十分…尴尬和害羞，嗯，害羞多一点。毕竟oscop总裁年轻又苍白的肉体不是谁都能看到的。Peter恶狠狠地唾弃自己却又无端地快乐：噢天呐!Harry居然当着自己的面换了衣服!但是人家可能只是赶时间……Harry看着呆住的Peter，勾起了嘴角，叹了口气，踮起脚来轻轻用自己的嘴唇在他的上碰了碰，然后给了他一个甜甜的笑容，“没关系啦…不管是无意撞上的咖啡还是乱糟糟的家里。”Peter觉得自己一定像个熟透的番茄，心脏的跳动声让他脑袋一胀一胀的。他抢在Harry踏出门之前鼓起勇气说到：“那个，我能邀请您去那家xx路上的xx餐厅共进晚餐吗?讨论一下去纽约发展的事……其实很感谢表达上次你帮我解围……还有补偿你今天早上……”Peter泄了气，“呃，不管怎样，能跟我一起吃个饭吗?”Harry觉得谁能拒绝这个有点忸怩又十分可爱的大男孩呢?——别问，问就是这个剧情是Peter Parker推进的。

他们准时在那家看上去是整座小城最高档的餐厅见面。然而进餐过程中出了点小曲折——隔壁桌几个喝醉了酒的男人开始大声地讨论Harry的金发被他们怎样揉乱，他那张漂亮的脸蛋被射上精液，还有那个圆润的小屁股……那些猥琐的大笑和邪恶的眼神让pPeter怒火中烧。Harry很大声地放下刀叉，但是在他站起来之前，他看到Peter比他更快地冲到那个满脸横肉的男人面前给了他一拳——出手又快又狠，像Harry上次要他做的那样。“只会口嗨的男人通常在床上可不怎么样。”Peter低吼到，看上去想再给他一拳，而他也确实这么做了。后来这场战斗以那个男人怪叫起来捂着自己的脸，Peter脸上挂着几道流血的伤口结束。很显然Peter低估了自己的经济能力，这餐饭的饭钱和店家吵吵嚷嚷要求的赔偿费让他全无了刚刚的勇气，但是Harry只是很淡然地抽出几张钞票就让他们闭了嘴。

Peter突然很古怪地想到他们真是天生一对，当他宣誓主权般牵起Harry的手腕头也不回走出去时。后来他们在便利店买了两个三明治，相互依偎在街边长凳上填饱肚子，Peter脸上粘着一个可笑的创可贴。然后Harry突然开口：“Pete你知道吗，你打那个流氓的样子酷毙了。”Peter呆呆地哦了一下，笑得眼角的细纹皱了起来。他侧过头去看Harry，Harry正好也仰着脑袋对他笑。然后他们开始接吻，Peter扣住他的脑袋胡乱咬着他饱满的红唇，在闭眼前看到了Harry星辰般的眼睛和金色的微微颤抖的睫毛。Harry很会接吻，他一边回应着Peter一边流露出一些细碎的轻叹，贪婪地吸进Peter身上阳光的味道，手却因为紧张死死揪住他的领口。当他们分开的时候，Harry舔了舔湿润嘴唇，然后很满足地看到Peter在黑夜里亮晶晶的眼睛，听到他哑着嗓子提出去他的小卧室里过夜。Peter迷迷糊糊地想，感谢上帝aunt May这两天执意要求独自去隔壁镇上拜访朋友，不然他可没法儿向她解释清楚今晚。Peter其实隐隐有点不安，他觉得总有人跟着——管他呢，纽约城大名鼎鼎的Harry Osborn在他怀里，有什么比这更让人热血沸腾了吗?

一路折腾到那张咯吱作响的小床上，他们衣服凌乱不堪，Peter低下头想办法解开那该死的皮带。“你没有润滑剂?”Harry随口问道，眼底有几分戏谑，“…该死，你不会是个小处男…?”被说中了的Peter声如蚊呐地给了一个肯定的答复，然后Harry大声笑起来，勾着Peter的肩膀把额头顶到他的下巴上，月光下Peter的耳尖红得明显。Harry身上的古龙水味儿让他情迷意乱，他一遍遍地用手指梳理Harry柔软的金色头发，另一只手臂环过他细瘦的腰。

其实那天晚上没发生什么，月明星稀天气晴朗，小摄影师和大总裁挤在硌人的小床上相拥而眠，在一个不知名的、将要背oscop开发的小城。

但是次日清晨Peter推开门时却只能堪堪遮住被闪光的闪瞎的眼睛，当机的大脑还没有完全恢复意识——哦老天这些媒体是怎么回事Harry行踪暴露了吗天呐这对他的影响可太不好了——“Pete…?”Harry软软的声音响起——他来不及躲进门里了，同样被闪光灯照得睁不开眼。Harry那一瞬间心都凉了。Peter说过为他拍照是为了出一期报纸，那骗他感情呢?就为了在他家中醒来，然后被媒体曝光，提高他们报社知名度?甚至连偶然撞上和餐厅里的混蛋都是假的…?他不想让任何人看到他的眼泪，推开Peter，在人群中撞出一条路，狼狈不堪地逃走。

自那以后Peter再也没在小城里见过Harry，尽管oscop的工地在一天天修起来。他又习惯了与aunt May居住在一起的平淡日子，习惯了Gwen风风火火的唠叨，习惯flash三番四次的挑衅。只是在他发呆的时候，Gwen会很笃定地说：“Peter你肯定恋爱了。”这次他没法反驳。

回到纽约的Harry某天突然摸到了那几张照片。他突然意识到报社根本就没出过报纸——那只是Peter想为他拍几张照的理由。

在第二年天气慢慢暖和起来的时候，oscop的项目完工了。Gwen兴奋地告诉他那天很多媒体都回来，他们小报也可以去。Peter不会拒绝Gwen——更不会拒绝能见到Harry的机会，于是，再一次的，他花了整个晚上打扰Gwen，问她自己该怎么穿衣服显得“正式又庄重”。

剪彩仪式的时候Harry出现了，合身的西服显得他光彩照人，Peter眯着眼睛举起相机拍照。Harry好像又瘦了…是不是没有好好休息?后来在记者提问会上，Peter看见Gwen成功得到了一次一会，然后她把话筒塞进了Peter手里。Peter不记得自己说什么了，但他肯定说过“嘿奥斯本先生，你有件粘了咖啡渍的白衬衣在我家你想去拿么”之类的蠢话，噢，好像还问了Harry愿不愿意在这边停一段时间查看项目，他可以住自己家……还有，他应该没忘记告诉Harry“我爱你”吧?不管了，在一片闪光灯和尖叫声里Harry朝他走来，然后踮起脚亲了亲他。

那天晚上他们如愿以偿地在咯吱作响的小床上翻滚、交缠，无休止地接吻、做爱。

在一个暖洋洋的午后他们在河滩边打水漂玩儿的时候，Harry问道，“Pete你考不考虑下去纽约发展的事?把aunt May也一起接过去。”Peter无论听到多少次Harry用软糯的声音发出那个带爆破音的词语都会心跳加速。“好啊。”他回答着，看着那快卵石快乐的在水面上蹦跳，阳光在水里是亮亮的金色，和Harry的头发一样。

这个故事快到尾声了，以后的事情也许还挺复杂的，我也不想制造机会了。你看，他俩自己很会推动剧情朝着甜蜜的爱情发展嘛。

——fin——


End file.
